Aasha Davis
|birthplace = Alexandria, Virginia |family = Lesley Herring Lyle Herring, Sr. Jesse Pforzheimer Ever Pforzheimer |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Aasha Mikela Telford Davis is an American actress best known for her roles on Friday Night Lights and South of Nowhere. Biography Davis was born in Alexandria, Virginia, on August 17, 1973, and spent her early years living in a number of areas around the world. She went to boarding school in Barbados when she was seven, leaving several years later to attend school in Montreal, Canada. Davis took advantage of her constant switching of schools during her second appearance at the Washington International School, which promoted an international education stemming heavily in languages. She attended and graduated from Cushing Academy located in Ashburnham, Massachusetts. During her time there, Davis played varsity volleyball and learned all about classic rock. She spent her college years at George Washington University, and when she graduated, she received her BA in Communications. Right after her college graduation, Davis moved to Los Angeles, California, to work behind the scenes in the entertainment venue. Her first job was as a production assistant on a late-night talk show, which convinced her to appear in several of its skits. It was there that Davis discovered her love and affinity for acting. Starting a career out of it, she became best known to audiences for a number of TV and commercial appearances, including shows such as Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy, Castle, House M.D., South of Nowhere, and Friday Night Lights. In 2009, Davis was nominated for a NAACP Los Angeles Theatre Award for the Best Supporting Actress slot concerning her role in the adaptation of Coffee Will Make You Black. Her first feature film Pariah won The Sundance Cinematography Award, The Independent Spirit John Cassavetes Award, and a GLAAD Award for Outstanding Film. In her personal life, Davis married Jesse Pforzheimer and had a son with him, with the family residing in Los Angeles. Her older sister, Lesley Herring, mysteriously disappeared in Los Angeles on February 8, 2009, after having a fight with her husband, Lyle Herring, Sr. Davis reported her sister missing when she failed to show up to work; Herring had neglected to inform authorities first. He was charged with his wife's murder, and in April 2010, he submitted a plea of not guilty. On April 8, 2013, he was convicted of second-degree murder and, to date (October 2015), remains incarcerated. To date, Lesley Herring's body has not been found. On Criminal Minds Davis portrayed Daria Samsen, a Stockholm syndrome-afflicted hostage and accomplice of a serial killer, in the Season Nine episode "The Edge of Winter". Filmography *Chasing Life (2015) as Sophie *The Unwritten Rules (2012-2014) as Racey Jones (30 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Edge of Winter" (2014) TV episode - Daria Samsen *Nikki & Nora: The N&N Files (2014) as Violet Craig (4 episodes) *Ctrl.Alt.Del (2013) as Marcy (2 episodes) *Cowgirl Up (2013) as Robbie (6 episodes) *Husbands (2012) as TV Producer (2 episodes) *Castle (2011) as Alyssa Lofters *Pariah (2011) as Bina *Raising the Bar (2009) as Shauna Larkin *South of Nowhere (2005-2008) as Chelsea Lewis (35 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Rina (2 episodes) *Friday Night Lights (2006-2007) as Waverly Grady (8 episodes) *Novel Romance (2006) as "Too Fellini" Pop / Clinic Nurse *House M.D. (2006) as Leona *Women in Law (2006) as Receptionist *ER (2005) as Maureen *American Gun (2005) as Student *Over There (2005) as Michelle *The Shield (2005) as Lucy *Jack & Bobby (2004) as Cheerleader #2 *Action Her00? (2004) as Sexy Girl (short) *Gilmore Girls (2003-2004) as Susan (2 episodes) *Las Vegas (2003) as Sorority Girl #1 *Boston Public (2003) as Cotton Candy Girl *Scratch & Burn (2002) as Sheera *Bittersweet Lies (2002) as Ally Producer *The Unwritten Rules (2012-2014) - Producer (30 episodes) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses